Wedding Dress
by DaunLumud
Summary: AU. Hari ini adalah dimana janji untuk mencintaimu selamanya, terkabulkan.  Deleted chp. 2 for a reason


Disclaimer(s):

Characters: Hidekaz Himaruya

Story: DaunLumud

Wedding Dress

Dendang lagu cinta menghiasi suka cita di sekeliling gereja. Memberitakan pada dunia tentang dua insan yang segeranya akan menjadi satu dalam ikatan suci sebuah pernikahan. Bunga-bunga indah menghiasi ruang altar yang sudah berisikan kerabat dan keluarga. Sang pendeta menanti dengan kitab di tangannya dan senyuman menyambut dirimu dan aku.

Gaun putih yang selalu kau kagumi dari balik kaca sebuah pertokoan, kini melekat erat pada tubuhmu. Paras indahmu yang tertutup cawan masih tetap terlihat dari kejauhan. Senyuman puas terbentang di wajahku. Laki-laki mana yang menolak menjadi milikmu?

Aku tahu kau pun tersenyum di balik cawan tipis itu. Rasa senang luar biasa menyerang tubuhmu ketika cincin dihadapkan di depanmu, kau beritakan padaku. Burung gereja seolah ikut tertawa riang dan bernyanyi untuk kebahagiaanmu.

Kuulurkan tanganku dan kau menyambutnya. Sama seperti hari-hari lalu dimana canda tawa sebagai teman masih merantai kita dari bahagianya mencintai. Berbaring di rumput dan berlarian di taman rumah. Seolah tak ada hari esok, kita tertawa dan bersua. Kenangan masa lalu yang takkan terbeli dengan uang. Masa kecil kita.

Kau terlihat lebih indah dari hari lainnya. Rias wajah yang sederhana menunjukkan pada dunia kecantikkanmu yang tak terlihat selama ini. Senyum simpul kau lemparkan padaku. Ingin rasanya segera lari dari sini dan membawamu ke tempat dimana hanya aku yang akan menatapi wajahmu di tiap-tiap harinya, mendengar tawamu, memelukmu dibangun dan tidurku.

"Kalian siap?" sang Pendeta bertanya.

Aku mengangguk pelan, kau mengikuti setelahnya.

Hanya dalam beberapa menit ke depan, semuanya akan berubah. Kau akan termonopoli dengan janji di jari manismu. Malam ini, kau akan menyerahkan semua milikmu. Terjajah atas nama kewajiban wanita, kau menjadi budak cinta. Terikat, tak ada lagi yang bisa mencoba meraba—mencari cinta di hatimu. Kau memberitahu dunia, kau siap tunduk dalam sebuah pernikahan atas asas cinta dan kesetiaan. Rasa loyal yang seringnya dicari oleh para pemimpin untuk anak buah, kau menjadi awak dalam perahu cinta sejati.

"Elizaveta Hedervary, apa kau menerima Roderich Edelstein sebagai suamimu?"

Pipimu merona dengan indah. "Ya."

Lonceng gereja berdentang dengan kencang. Menandakan tak ada lagi yang dapat kulakukan untuk melarikan diri. Tanganmu terulur dan cincin itu melingkar di jari manismu. Tanda cintanya, tanda pengabdianmu, bukti penyatuan kalian.

Senyum harapan untukmu yang tak merasakan cintaku, lenyap. Inilah akhirnya. Akhir dari kisah cintaku yang tak terbalas setelah sekian lama. Inilah ujungnya. Laki-laki itu muncul dalam hidupmu dan menyita perhatianmu, kasihmu dan waktu bersamaku.

Pertemanan yang terjalin sejak dini membuatku terbiasa akan kehadiranmu di sisiku. Di saat pemberontakkan terjadi dalam diriku untuk mencari jati diri, kau berdiri di sampingku. Jutaan makian dan sumpah serapah kau terima dan kau telan mentah-mentah. Tak pernah ada kata tanya darimu tentang diriku. Kau menatapku dengan keyakinan yang menggoyahkan imanku untuk menjauhimu. Sampai ketika waktu itu datang dan tanpa kusadari kau telah bersamanya, memungguiku dan melangkah pergi. Kenyataan pahit yang harus kuterima mentah-mentah. Tak ada gunanya diri ini berteriak, kau bahkan tak menatap perasaanku.

Sudah 26 tahun aku mencintaimu dan kini semuanya berakhir di pelaminan. Aku berdiri di sampingmu, menatap kecut dirinya yang bersanding denganmu. Kau gadis polos yang tak berubah sejak dulu. Selalu menganggap aku masih sahabat sejatimu. Setelah berjuta dosa kulakukan menyakitimu. Laki-laki itu akan membalut hatimu dan membuatmu memaafkanku. Roda kehidupan kecil kita yang perlahan rusak oleh penghianatan hati.

Tak pernah sekalipun kau balas perbuatan jahatku padamu. Tak pernah sekalipun kau menyerah terhadapku. Tak pernah kau mengucap lelah atas kelakuanku—seperti yang semua orang katakan padaku. Kini kau mengundangku dalam momen abadi penyatuan cintamu dengannya sebagai pendamping laki-lakimu. Menyaksikan gadis yang paling kucintai menyematkan cincin ke jari laki-laki lain. Inilah hukuman seumur hidupku darimu. Benarkan? Karena tanpa kau ketahui, hati ini kehilangan pusat kehidupannya.

"Kunjungilah kami di rumah baru, Gilbert," kau tersenyum, tangannya di pinggangmu dan tanganmu melingkar punggungnya.

Entah butuh berapa dekade untuk terbiasa dengan kenyataan bahwa dia dan dirimu sudah berubah menjadi "kami". Begitu pula keinginan untuk melepaskan cincin itu dari jarimu dan menelannya. Maafkan aku, cinta seumur hidupku. Salahkan diri yang terlalu mencintaimu.

"Akan kuusahakan," suaraku bergetar—menahan seluruh kenyataan yang terlihat ketika angin memaksa mata untuk melihat.

Jika ini hukuman yang kau berikan padaku, maka akan kuterima dengan senang hati. Aku takkan meminta ampunanmu. Harus ada yang membiarkan air mata ini mengalir. Takkan kukatakan tidak padamu. Karena hanya itu yang dapat kulakukan agar tak kehilanganmu, lagi. Jalan yang kau pilih tertutup duri sang penyihir, duhai kekasih hati. Akan berlari menyongsong dirimu jika itu jalan tercepat untuk menemuimu. Akan kubiarkan diri ini terluka lebih banyak lagi. Karena sesungguhnya, hati ini sudah mati untuk bisa merasakannya.

Jangan katakan perpisahan. Hanya itu pintaku. Ingatlah gadis pemilik hatiku, hujanlah yang akan menggantikan tangisku. Merayakan diriku yang kehilangan dirimu. Kemudian pelangi adalah dirimu dan dia yang menghiasi kepergianku dengan suka ria.

Jiwa ini terlalu mencintaimu. Itu hanya akan melukai dirimu dan diriku. Tak ada jaminan kau bahagia bersamaku. Dia yang menyinari duniamu dari gerhana kesendirianlah yang dapat melakukannya. Aku hanya dapat bersumpah bahwa tak ada gadis yang lebih baik darimu di dunia ini. Kau bisa memegang janjiku.

"Hei, hujan turun."

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Hoo... KENAPA ADA FIC INI DI SINI? Fic simsalabim jadi dalam semalam, silahkan di caci maki dan sumpah serapah. Ini aslinya buat Gakuen Alice, tapi karena nggak berani, ujung-ujungnya di sini lagi -.- Maaf saya nge-junk sembarangan ya. Tolong dimaafkan. Review?


End file.
